


Kiss

by Sweetferret



Series: Kagehina ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Tobio doesn't like rainy days, but maybe Hinata can help with that.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic i posted on my tumblr for @todoyamas  
> I still kinda like it so i'm putting it here

Tobio looks through the window of Hinata’s room. Telling by the grey clouds and wind, it seems that the rain won’t stop anytime soon. It hasn’t stopped since he left his house, and the hope that maybe they could practice a little in Hinata’s backyard diminishes every second. 

He pouts at the view.

It wasn’t in his plans for today to stay inside. He didn’t even think he would be in Hinata’s house, but here they are, laying on Hinata’s bed, leafing through random magazines and ignoring the doom of upcoming exams. 

He’s bored as hell… Why did it have to rain today of all days? They can’t even play with the ball inside the house because Hinata’s mom will surely kill them if they break something. It almost happened once and it wasn’t worth it. At all. 

Tobio rolls over to his back, letting the magazine fall on his face now that he’s lost interest in it. 

“Kageyama, are you bored?” Hinata asks at his side. 

He doesn’t move but hums in answer. 

There’s a moment of silence followed by the creak of the bed springs as Hinata changes position, sitting cross legged beside him, Tobio supposes by the dent in the mattress. 

“Let's kiss.” Tobio hears him say. 

“Uh?” Is the only thing he manages to say. He isn’t sure if he somehow misheard him or if Hinata really said that. Lifting the magazine from his face, Tobio looks up. 

The simple smile and pink cheeks are all he needs to know that this isn’t a joke… 

Tobio’s face goes warm at the realization.

“What the fuck, Hinata?” He frowns, apparently embarrassed for both of them. “You can’t… You can’t just say that!”

Tobio sits up on the bed, back resting on the wall.

“Yes, I can. Plus I know how much you like to give kisses,” Hinata sing-songs, moving closer to Tobio, who leans all the way back, away from those fluttering eyes and soft cheeks. 

Hinata’s… not completely wrong though. Tobio actually loves peppering him with kisses, but saying it like that…!

“I’ll kiss you first then.” 

Hinata waits a moment, watching his reaction, probably making sure he wants to do it. Tobio practically stops breathing and nods. Quickly, thin lips are pressed against his, staying there a few seconds before disappearing. Despite the short contact, it’s enough to send Tobio’s heart flying .

“Now it’s your turn!” Hinata exclaims, giving him one of his brightest smiles. 

Tobio nods but peeks at the door first. It seems to be locked. Good. 

He closes his eyes and leans forward… he doesn’t get to touch chapped lips, but he kisses something _. _

Opening his eyes, he sees Hinata smiling even wider at him. He moved his face to the side at the last second. The bastard.

Joke’s on him though, because Tobio loves Hinata’s plump cheeks.

Tobio kisses him there again, then, putting his hands on Hinata’s shoulders to bring him closer, kisses the other one several times. Quick kisses that make Hinata giggle tenderly.

He changes cheeks every few kisses, but by now it isn’t enough. He moves up, kissing Hinata’s forehead, going down to his eyebrows, and then trailing over his nose. After a last chaste kiss over his lips, Tobio holds him close, resting his head on one of Hinata’s shoulders. 

“I hate you,” he mumbles, lying completely. 

“Nope,” Hinata laughs loudly, sliding over to Tobio’s lap and encircling his waist with his legs. “You love me!”

“Shut up.” Tobio can’t stop the smile creeping over his face. He fell hard for this boy. 

Hugging Hinata tightly, Tobio kisses his nape then circles his neck, giving more kisses along the way. 

“Stop it!” Hinata tries to control his giggling. “Your nose is tickling me!”

Good, because Hinata’s laugh is the cutest thing he has heard all his life.

Tobio thinks, in that moment, that spending time kissing his boyfriend isn’t so bad. He still prefers to play volleyball if the weather lets him, but nothing stops him from doing both on those days.

That’s the best part of having Hinata as a boyfriend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crossposting from my href="http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/" rel="nofollow">shared writing blog!  
> You can talk to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret).


End file.
